Unfinished Tails
by storyteller362
Summary: Just some unfinished stories that I had sitting on my computer. Settings, characters, and ratings may vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Original story line.** Veridia attempts to kill Zac and Erik for being mermen after the incident in the cave at the end of the second season on netflix. Carly and Cam get in a huge fight and she throws a pie at him and he tosses a drink at her, which gets caught off course and caused Ondina and Erik to get wet and change in the middle of the cafe where everyone sees them. Then Dr. Denman from H2O arrives and captures Ondina and Erik and takes them to a secret lab. It's up to the others to save them.

 **Reason for not finishing:** not enough time.

* * *

Erik woke up the sound of someone shouting for him. He looked around before noticing that Ondina sat next to him. Both of them had their hands tied behind their backs unable to use their powers.

"We were caught swimming from the pier when some fishermen caught us. There's a marine biologist on the boat that's taking us to some secret lab facility. We've been going south for at least an hour. Erik we're going to be experimented on and never seen our friends again—and - and –"

She started to sob uncontrollably on his shirt as he realized what was happening. The one thing merman feared the most was being caught. He tried to comfort her as best as he could but could only rest his chin on her head. What was going to happen to them?

Erik looked around the room taking in what they could possibly use. The biggest piece of furniture was a desk that took up most the room. Doctorates and PhDs were in picture frames on the wall. A bookshelf was filled with books on marine creatures. A map of the world was posted on the wall above half of the desk. He was hoping there would be a fish bowl or something he could use his powers to get back at the guards, but no such luck seemed to be on his side.

Next to him he looked at the guards with a scowl. One of them had dark hair and stupid look permanently on his face. The other was short but thick with a scowl painted on his face.

He was pointed to a sit next to Ondina and he felt his heart skip a beat. They had been long separated while they were in the research facility. Her curly hair was limp and she looked worn out from all the tests. Slowly, as if this was a dream he placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise at his touch.

"Erik what are you doing her -"

"Shut up," said the dark haired henchmen. Ignoring the man both of them hugged each other close to each other. He loved the way she would just fit next to him. He had missed her soft touch and the smell of seawater on her.

"Stay with me," she whispered into his ear. With a rush of confidence and a promise in his actions, he swung himself on the chair and her on his lap. Neither of the guards even cared as long as they didn't run. He had kissed her temple before whispering back, "I promise."

He had become suddenly aware that people were watching them. Dr. Denman stood in front of her desk with her arms folded, a cross look on her face. In the corner of the room stood a thin man with blond bowl cut hair and a plaid shirt. A woman stood in front of Dr. Denman with slightly tanned skin and casual clothes like she wasn't supposed to be there.

Uneasiness and silence filled the room like a smelly fart. The blond was reading what looked like a thick contract.

"Well we have our witnesses," said the tanned woman. "What do you say Linda? If you want me on this case, you'll be putting me in charge of it all, and in charge of the mermaid and merman. You said you really needed me a "mermaid expert" you called me. Deal or no deal?" Her hand outstretched to be shaken. Erik only looked at Linda Denman with curious expressions on his face, versus the blank one he had on before. They had not heard the entire conversation and the thought of new people ran across Erik's mind.

The girl looked nice enough but what would it be like without Denman? The girl could potentially be a lot worse. Denman looked trapped at what was being proposed to her. Clearly the girl was desired and could walk out at any given moment. Erik figured they needed her for her knowledge of mermaids. How would the girl know about mermaids though? His head was spinning at what was happening.

Dr. Denman toyed with her ponytail before biting her lip. This was surely going to be difficult decision for her. She wrung her hands together before looking at both him and Ondina. It must look awkward to see Ondina on his lap. His eyes meet Denman's before he let them look at his girlfriend. When he had last seen Ondina she was wearing her favorite pink and white shirt and a pair of shorts. Now she was wearing a white shirt made out of wetsuit material and white shorts. Finally, Denman broke the silence.

"Deal," she said, putting out her hand, "but I am still in charge of you and you must run the tes—"

The thought of more tests only seemed to make Erik be more wary of the new girl. Tests? All his life he was being tested and being a merman should not be tested. He would outright attack both of them if Ondina wasn't sitting right on top of him.

"Crystal clear," said Cleo before looking at Ondina and Erik. "Oh and I get your desk."

He only looked surprised at the sudden proclamation. The woman was quick on her feet and she was soon sitting on the chair.

Denman looked dumbfound for a second and before she knew it, the girl was already sitting in her favorite swirly chair. Bowl cut blond boy only looked at her with a knowing look on his face. This must have been common.

"There's no camera's in here right?" asked Lewis. "Cleo and I like to break in our new offices rather quickly."

Erik snorted and started to laugh at the look on Denman's face. Heat seemed to have rushed to her face making her flush look at little green at the thought. Then his green eyes strayed the others face. The brunettes face only turned dark purple at what he might be implying. Then he looked at Ondina with a coy look on his face. To his dismay she didn't seem to understand what the joke was.

"Therearenocameras," said Denman in a rush before quickly escaping from the room.

"Well she's gone," said the boy watching as she left. He made sure that the door was locked before pulling out a thermos from his bag. It was long and the outside was plaid in color with shades of blue. He had unscrewed the lid and everyone eyed it curiously.

"Well hello," said the girl finally. "My name is Cleo McCartney and this is my husband Lewis. I am lead to believe that you are a mermaid and a merman."

"Well you're the expert," he finally said. "Why?"

With that being said the girl – Cleo – held out her hand. Water seemed to be in the thermos because it was coming out with the wave of her hand. The so called mermaid expert was an expert because she was already a mermaid. He used that power plenty of times to keep himself from getting wet. Finally, she guided the water to land on her body. Her legs had transformed to a long dark orange scaly tail.

"This is how I'm an expert, because I am a mermaid. Seven years ago I was stuck on a boat just floating and I had to paddle the way to Mako Island. My cell phone didn't work and I had to keep climbing to try to get bars. I had fell in a cave and the only way to get out was to swim. The full moon was directly above the cave and when I got out water patrol was waiting for me. Does this sound familiar to you?"

Lewis had given her a towel and she was in the process of drying herself while she talked.

"I know you are real merpeople and Lewis already threw his fit about how science failed him once again. So nothing will surprise us, the reports tell us you have all three powers from the Mako moon pool. The ability to freeze, boil, and manipulate water. Being a natural born merperson I assume is where the telekinesis and invisibility comes from."

Both Erik and Ondina remained silent and Cleo kept talking, her legs now completely dry.

"The moon cycle was and still is difficult for me most of the time, but for you it's easy. The solar eclipse took my powers away for a day but it convinced Denman to stay away. She was convinced that it took away them forever. I've been here and done this all before. The tests that Dr. Denman had already been filed and most of them done. You'll be out to sea in no time."

"You're going to let us go?" asked Ondina finally finding her voice. This was perfect! Erik thought they were going to be stuck in an aquarium somewhere in the world. From the marine biology class he was taking, the largest aquarium was in Georgia in the United States. He would be far far away from all his friends and be stuck as a tourist attraction. At least the girl- Cleo- understood them.

"What kind of tests?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't want to be poked and prodded with any more needles. Run on a treadmill and everything else. Erik so desperately wanted to use his powers but he couldn't do that. If he had killed her, he would have felt guilty for doing such a thing. Dr. Denman was also a scientist and if she died here it would be really suspicious.

"The best kind," said Lewis. "It's all swimming and it's going to be in a big place. After that you'll be free to go. Hopefully, Dr. Denman doesn't try to stop that in anyway. I mean we are now in charge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Original Plotline:** Lewis and the girls found out about the Mako mermaids through Rita. They are a little shocked and Mimmi gets really excited about sharing information.

 **Reason for not finishing:** This could easily just be a drabble but I intended it to be a lot more. Could also be part of my The Truth About Mermaids story.

* * *

And thought to let you know that all of these stories are adoptable if someone wants to take a chance with any of them.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you were born this way?" asked Lewis pressing record in record time. He was going to get tons of answers that he could write a book! "Mermaids are real?"

"Yes and I'd be happy to explain it all if you like," said Mimmi getting excited. She loved learning new things. Being able to share what she knew was a dream come true! Mimmi felt as if she could trust this human.

Next to her Sirena and Ondina only looked uneasy about this entire thing. Rita only looked at Mimmi with a look that could only say, make us proud. If Rita trusted the boy than the rest of them certainly could.

Mimmi took a good long minute at the recorder and then the boy. Well, really he was a man, but she couldn't contain herself. After all of those potion spells and such… Well now was a good time to share everything she knew.

"Let's start with mermaid mating, reproduction, and growing up mermaids," she finally said getting down to business. "This is going to be a long conversation. What? This is exciting for me!"

Rita had excused herself to get some sea food snacks and drinks. Sirena and Ondina looked like they were ready to protest.

"If you're going to spill all of our secrets I don't want to be around for this!" remarked Ondina turning away. She had walked to the connected cave that led to the ocean before jumping in. She was going to go find Erik and have a swim with him.

Lewis only looked at them expecting this to go far. Taking a deep breath Mimmi only started with mating.

"Let's start our conversation with hatchlings."


	3. Chapter 3

**Original plot line** : All of the main cast meets Bella who starts teaching at their school. Each chapter was supposed to be dedicated to each person. This is set when Zac and Cam were still fighting in the being half of season 2.

 **Reason for not finishing** : Could be contradicted with Rikki being in the season 3/4 series finale.

 **Zac**

It was a new semester for Zac Blakely and as usual he found himself dreading going to school. His least favorite class had to be science as it required some water based experiments. Thankfully, he no longer had to go through that class ever again. Right now he found himself in a music appreciation course that he had forgot he even signed up for!

He really wished that he was with some of his friends right now. He and his golden haired friend, Lyla, would probably be joking around right about now. Nixie would be rolling her eyes but joining in anyway. Sirena would trying to get them all to calm down before laughing too. Too bad everybody thought they were "home schooled" and couldn't be here with him.

In the front of the classroom stood the principal with a fixed stern gaze on the students coming in. As soon as the students had seated and the bell had rung Mrs. Santos looked at her students.

"Quiet down now," said Rita clearly over the students. After a few minutes it took to calm down Rita started to speak again.

"Students we have a new teacher this year," said Rita at the door of the classroom. "Due to Mrs. Simmons having her baby, meet our very own Suncoast high Alumni, Mrs. Hartley."

A young woman about 22 years old had walked into the room. Most of the guys in the room couldn't help but stare because she looked like the stereotypical 'beach babe.' Her long sun bleached blond hair reached the small her back as it was tied off at the nape of her neck. Her teeth perfectly white with a sunny smile on her face.

Zac could only stare at her because not only she looked pretty, but he was pretty sure he knew her. Somewhere, somehow, he had knew her...

"I trust you will make Miss Hartley welcome," said Rita to the class before smiling. She turned back to the new teacher and looked appreciative about having her here. "And thank you again Bella for taking over."

"It's not a problem Rita," she said and turned back to the class. Rita left leaving Bella to be in charge of the class with a spring in her step. At least Rita wasn't the one personally teaching the class. That would have made things plenty awkward.

The room was quiet except for a few girls whispering to each other. Mainly the boys had stared at Bella which had left Zac annoyed to no end, couldn't they tell she was married? Never the less he had turned to grab a notebook out of his pack and turned to a fresh page. Bella stood frozen before rifling through a file that was on her desk.

"Well I'm obviously Miss Hartley," said Bella writing the name on the board. "Um I have a couple of class rules I'd like to hand out first."

She pulled the stack of papers out and Zac quickly scanned over them. No yelling, no fighting, no food or drinks. Clearly, there was nothing in her rules that spoke to Zac. She just seemed like a normal substitute teacher that had above all 15 different rules.

"Well for our first music appreciation course I thought we should do something fun. A friend of mine is a marine biologist down at the marine park. So to start out a fun year we could start with the sounds and music of the ocean."

A couple kids started to nod that it would be fun. Not only would they get behind the scenes look of dolphins and but they would also get to spend the entire day at the marine park.

"So I need the permission slips in by tomorrow so we can go on Friday," said Miss Hartley getting the students excited. Zac felt his heart sink, it would be so much fun, but he couldn't risk getting wet in front of everyone.

"Your first grade, even if you don't go, will be something about music of nature," said Miss Hartley. From across the room Cam flashed Zac a smirk that only said, 'you're not going to be there.'

Zac clenched his fists, he was going to prove that he could live life normally. Cam was not going to get to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Original plot line** : This was about Erik and Ondina. He had essentially marked her as a mate (like some sea creatures do) and a friend of Erik's strolls into town. He basically tells the others and they freaked out over what happened.

 **Reason for not finishing** : Contradicted by the entirety of season 2.

 **Caution:** This is rated T for a brief make out session.

 **Note:** The Chris mentioned in this one, is not the same from season 2 and 3. It was a made up character since this was written before the season had come out. Also all of these stories are adoptable or even if you want to use a paragraph or so let me know!

* * *

A dark looked crossed his face as she turned her back to him. Now he had come back wanting to get her back, no matter what the cost. Erik wasn't going to hurt her. He was going to take her sympathy for him and change that around. There was a merman version of the siren song. It was more of a persuasion technique. He was going to take what little affection she held for him and twist it. Maybe it would make her like him a bit more. So the correct term would be mind manipulation.

His mind made up he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He wasn't going to take advantage of his powers and make all of the mermaids suspicious. Erik just wanted to keep her with him.

"Erik," she said nearly shouting in his face. He meet her eyes and took a breath trying to keep her calm. Ondina only looked at him with her once angry eyes looking at him with a softer look on her face yet a confused expression as well. He wasn't supposed to make her aware of what was going on.

"Ondina what if we just sit here on the beach? The air is warm and salty we could get comfortable," whispered Erik. He was rubbing her shoulders pulling at the strap of her tank. He didn't want it going this far on a public beach but he didn't want her running away either.

She seemed to react positively to his treatment, as Ondina stopped struggling against him. His lips had kissed her temple and let them run down her to her ear and nibble a bit there. His mouth finally found her collarbone and lost control of himself as he bite down. He wasn't supposed to do that! Ondina reacted well as she sighed and seemed to melt into his body. Erik had turned her to face him and his green eyes meet her blue. The pod surrounded Mako right now but that didn't bother him. The fact that she was still here was good enough for him.

The urge to claim Ondina kept getting stronger each minute, his merman instincts to possess her grow more aggressive every time he sees her. He can't help it, it's his instinct that tells him he has to have Ondina. He has to own her, claim her, and make her his mate forever. His thoughts scared him and he couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of trick to his mind.

"Erik please, I want you to mate with me."

She was getting closer to him as he took her in. This was the blue moon a mating moon that was making her act this way. His head was yelling at him to not go any farther. His body, on the other hand, wanted to keep kissing her right now.

 _\- Time Skip-_

"Don't you know?" asked Chris. The others looked at him curiously and then back Erik and then turned back to Chris. The redhead only looked confused at the others. They were actually born mermaids, they would know the legends wouldn't they? Chris himself, was born a merman and knew everything there was to know about his kind. Legends, powers, and hiding it all from the world. Mermaids honestly didn't know?

"Know what?" asked Sirena looking confused.

"She's been imprinted on a merman had mated with her. When a merman likes a mermaid he'll imprint on his mate. Then when the time comes he mates with her. It's like he's claimed her and other mermen have to stay away."

Erik only stood there watching the other merman with a stony look on his face. It dawned on the others what had happened to her. Why Ondina was acting all funny. That was the reason why they wouldn't really leave each other alone.

"You marked her didn't you?" let out Mimmi in a cry. "Undo it night now! Take it back!"

Erik only stood there stoically not giving into her screams. Sirena put her arm around her friend in comfort. Zac looked a little lost on the entire concept. Then everyone on the beach was just staring as they passed by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Original plot line** : Again, Ondina and Erik and they run into each other at the marine park after the events of season 3. Erik has a doctor visit that Ondina comes with him on. Apparently Ondina has a secret.

 **Reason for not finishing** : Not enough time.

 **Caution:** This is rated T for a mentions of sex.

 **Note** : all stories are adoptable!

* * *

"Lewis where did you leave your mermaid research?" fearfully asked Cleo.

"Cleo, listen to me, I know exactly where I left it. It's in the place no one would look. I left it with the information on shark reproduction. I don't think anyone would go looking there right now."

"Lewis you are so lucky I have a good excuse if someone found that," she said, thinking of her excuse she gave to Kim. She was working on a novel and she had left it behind trying to do some research on what mermaids might be like. Perfect excuse. That didn't matter for a second, right now she had an appointment with a merman for a checkup. She spotted her client talking to a girl not too far from the entrance of the marine park.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Ondina as she looked around the marine park for Mimmi. She was supposed to be spying on Mimmi but instead she found Erik. Erik the one person that she had tried so hard to forget about. It was impossible but possible all at once.

"I'm part of the merman study," said Erik tersely. He didn't want to see Ondina right now. He had gotten over her as hard as he could. It took months but he occasionally found himself thinking of her beautiful blue eyes and curls.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously and demanding all at once. Erik only chuckled at her tone, it was something that he really missed about her. He smiled at a memory before answering her question.

"It means I meet a marine biologist to study me," he said still smiling a little bit. He showed the ticket taker his pass and the boy let him and Ondina through.

"Like a science experiment?" You're going to be put in an aquarium and put all merpeople kind in jeopardy," she accused him way too quickly. Now would be a good time to explain and possibly let her go far away from him like she wanted to be. How it should be.

"Well yes and no. This is like going to the doctor for us. A scientist will do an experiment or two and we get paid to be a part of it. Anything new goes in the book that we have on mermen," he said still amused that she had this narrow minded view of all land people.

"So you get paid to see if you're healthy?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yep."

"Well I'm going with you."

"I thought you hated me Ondina," he said secretly fantasizing that she was still secretly in love with him. He mentally hit himself for thinking that way about her.

"I do but I'm making sure you're not going to get us all locked up."

"I've been doing this for years Ondina. It's perfectly safe."

"I'm still going with you."

"That's perfectly fine."

"Erik Waterman and, uh, guest," said Erik looking at Ondina thinking about what to call her. The brown haired woman only smiled warmly before letting them into the lab area. An outsider would think they were just working on a homework assignment or something of another.

"Well I'm Cleo McCartney and I'm going to be your doctor today. Right now we're starting with updating your physical."

"Perfect."

"And Ondina if you feel uncomfortable you can wait in the waiting room at any time." Ondina only nodded looking around at everything. She was going to stick around to make sure this doctor wasn't secretly crazy. She just watched them talk back and forth to one another.

"Alright, full name?"

"Erik Sebastian Waterman."

"If that name doesn't scream merman I don't know what else will. Anyway, age?

"18."

"Height is 6'2" and weight a healthy 159. Reflexes are good."

"Date of birth?"

"January 13."

"Merman father and human mother I presume, what are their names?"

"Yes, Cecilia and Robert Waterman."

"Foster parents?"

"Wesley and Abigail Cooper."

"Address?"

"526 Port Cove."

"Is this all you do is ask questions?" butted in Ondina. Sure she was curious about some stuff but she didn't think the doctor would need this. Not only that but she didn't know Erik knew who his birth parents were. She didn't even know who her own mother was. The pod raised the hatchlings like they were one big family.

"This is just routine, we'll do physical stuff later."

"Next part is medical history and we start with any sexual activity in the past 6 months."

There was silence from Erik as he only looked at Ondina with a sideways glance. She only looked back at him before looking at a microscope. Ondina didn't exactly know what Cleo had meant with that question but she assumed that it had something to do with her.

"Yes.''

"And you used protection right?"

Erik went silent again unsure what to say. That he wasn't sure? That they weren't exactly safe and that he screwed up his life at the young age of 17? Ondina hadn't said anything wrong with her so nothing horrible had happened.

"Oh boy."

"Alright we're going to work on the physical portion. Lewis would you mind working with Ondina for about five minutes?" Erik turned and looked at a man that had walked in at just the right time. That was the portion of the physical that he hated the most.

"What's going on?" asked Ondina looking at him too.

"Ondina has anything changed since the last time you and Erik had sex?"

"You don't honestly think-" started Erik. Ondina had said nothing about it, which meant that they hadn't really screwed up their lives.

"Wait a second you and Erik had sex mulitple times? Unprotected?" said Cleo with a look of concern on her face. Erik didn't have to say how many times they did it for Cleo to know it happened more then once. She shared a look with Lewis and Ondina was just looking at them with a curious expression.

"What's sex?" she asked again genuinely not knowing what they were talking. Was it bad? She and Erik hadn't done anything wrong. They didn't really hurt each other except for the ultimate betrayal back in the chamber. Ondina was actually on the road to forgiving him at least a little. Not that she would actually admit that out loud.

Lewis, Cleo, and Erik looked at her with a 'are you kidding me' expression on their faces. Well, really Lewis and Cleo. Erik just looked downright embarrassed that she didn't know. They had done that three times and he thought it was really special. Apparently, it meant nothing to her.

"Ondina has there been any changes in your body that you can't explain?" asked Lewis with a careful voice. There was no way she didn't know what they were talking about. Mermaid or not. Maybe they just knew it by a different word. Reproduction was just a word given by land people.

"Well- Uhh- My tail is darker than usual. There are scales- My scales around my neck are going away. I've been eating a lot."

"More than usual?"

"I suppose."

Ondina looked a little surprised at the question. That was the whole reason why she did follow Erik to see this marine biologist. There was so much that she wanted to question but not just about herself. Just the entire thing about mermen trusting them so much seemed to be an issue. Erik just stared at her thinking that this couldn't be right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Original plot line** : Rikki and the others after the defeat of the water dragon. Sirena and Erik make appearances.

 **Reason for not finishing** : Season 3 ending might be different from this one.

 **Note** : all stories are adoptable!

* * *

"I missed you," said Erik playfully tossing her hair. She rolled her eyes but smiled as she looked down. Erik had hugged her and she only kissed him in response. This was mainly her way to restrain herself from slapping him. After a quick kiss she just let him wrap his arms around her. They would have a lot of problems in the future and she would have problems trusting him again, but it would be worth it to stay like this a little while longer.

"Sirena this is Weilan, she was going to sacrifice herself to that sea dragon," said Mimmi introducing the blond to the Chinese girl. Weilan only smiled and leaned in to hug Sirena. A little surprise Sirena hugged back as they meet formally.

Rikki was going around just in awe that mermaids were really real and she was actually meeting them. Her eyes just looked around in amazement. Then they strayed to the back of the room where she saw the last people she expected: Emma, Cleo, and Bella. Evie only looked at her with a smile on her face. She must have tracked them down for Rikki.

Judging by the other girls faces they knew exactly what was going on. They looked just as amazed as Rikki did. At least Emma and Cleo had the shocked look on their faces. Bella's actually remained calm, like she knew about them. Without thinking she ran up to hug them.


End file.
